creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Wygonakan
The Wygonakan are a species of triple-mouthed, tentacle-headed sapients who are one of the main races of the Great Trade Organization, having met the Bryders fairly early on. While technically Wygonakan action is not entirely under GTO rules and regulations, their buildings tend to be the primary structures now used by the majority of the faction. They also domesticate Nosolkars, Duckies and Ion Cannon Bears. Their species is known for having survived through many ordeals throughout their evolution, including direct Grox interference, and a Xenomorph infestation. Notable Wygonakans Tribal Era *Orico, first tribal chief *Harem Queen Yatali, Chieftain Orico's main mate *Estan, eventual rival of Gablof *Tapailets *Leopah *Gablof, inventor of the species marshmallow-equivalent and rival to Estan *Gibold *Shalio *Nevangh *Sparman *Poliakwi, tribe shaman *Skylapa, tribe shaman *Lachegon, tribe shaman Civilization Era *''Unspecified Wygonakan'', best known mayor of Oricopolis and uniter of nations *''Unspecified Wygonakan'', tester of the first flying machine *''Unspecified Wygonakan'', head of state on planet Ehroendus during the space era Crew of the Wygonakan Glaresis—001 thumb|Courier-Admiral Orico The crew of the first spaceship built by the Wygonakans, the Wygonakan Glaresis—001, which has remained in service to this day. Due to the Wygonakan's respect for the families of the Wygonaka tribe (the first tribe to arise on the planet), surviving descendants of those families were chosen as the heads of crew aboard this vessel, both out of respect and to dramatically increase morale of other crewmembers during perilous missions as well as exponentially increasing public interest. *The Omnipotent Accountant-Admiral Feroc Orico, captain *Commander Lachegon, chief science officer—biology division *Commander Kaumpi, chief science officer—xenotech division (Coelophysis) *Dr. Skylapa, chief medical officer *Lt. Commander Leopah, chief engineer *Lt. Nevangh, communications officer *Lt. Commander Gibold, operations officer *Chief Petty Officer Shalio, intelligence specialist *Lt. Gablof, helmsman *Lt. Estan, navigator *Bezenga Yatali, yeoman *Ensign Sparman, cargo hold supervisor *Officer Tapailets, chief of security *Quaylana, chief vessel psychologist (Leaping Shrubcutter) *''Unnamed Gort of unnamed position'' (Gort) Relations with other races Allies Domesticated species *Nosolkar *Ducky *Ion Cannon Bear Outside alliances *Auyuelcliad (1st race uplifted by Wygonakans, provoked war with Bravidenos; candidate for absorption) *Bravideno (1st allied race) *Haikouichthys (2nd allied race) *Kicath (4th allied race) *Mewtwo (3rd allied race) *Metroid (3rd race uplifted by Wygonakans; candidate for absorption) *Platypus (2nd race uplifted by Wygonakans) *Sangheili (on-and-off alliance; candidate for absorption) Members of the Wygonakan Empire The fully-integrated members of the Wygonakan Empire, who no longer possess a government that operates outside of Wygonakan jurisdiction. *Coeleophysis (a sapient variant evolved from a breed brought to the world by the Permitted) *Leaping Shrubcutter *†Xenomorph (specific hive destroyed) *Gort *Radish Spirit (brainwashed into trade route) Members of the Great Trade Organization *Bryder *Landlord *Zavvaku Associates Races who have had little interaction with the Wygonakan and may become either allies or enemies in the future. Friendly Species *''Triceratops horridus'' (Uplifted by the Wygonakans) Client races of the Great Trade Organization *Aolu *Aurix *Eikiphir *Naucean *Tauntar Enemies Foes of the Wygonakan. Most are space pirates or races that are enemies to most other races in the galaxy. *The Grox *Slogg The Scourge *Abyssal Zharkulan *Avin *Olostrum *Phoid *Savpraxx *Stralk *Zaryn The Crux *Ailodon *Mohm Colonies One of the greatest powers in the galactic community, the Wygonakans have numerous colonies spread over a number of worlds. These are listed below. Albian System Dakkas Dakkas has no official colonies. Instead it has been converted into a wildlife sanctuary. Ehroendus #'Oricopolis:' The first civilization on the planet, founded by the descendants of the first chieftain, Orico. Other nations still view this city's existence as a testament to what the Wygonakan have accomplished. Its 75,000,000 citizens are known as Oricopolans. #'Dayyan:' One of Ehroendus' many trade cities. Its 60,000,000 citizens are known as Dayyanosks. #'Duborfia:' One of Ehroendus' many trade cities. Its 45,000,000 citizens are known as Duborfians. #'Virion:' One of Ehroendus' two major military cities, Virion focuses on offensive technologies for the Wygonakan Empire. Its 45,000,000 citizens are known as Virionites. #'Seguin:' One of Ehroendus' many trade cities. Its 60,000,000 citizens are known as Sequinites. #'Casia:' One of Ehroendus' many trade cities, Casia has always been primarily Coelophysis. Its 120,000,000 citizens are known as Casians. #'Denpor:' One of Ehroendus' many trade cities. Its 90,000,000 citizens are known as Denporans. #'Khaco:' One of Ehroendus' many trade cities. Its 60,000,000 citizens are known as Khacones. #'Holand:' The capital of all things religious on the planet Ehroendus, Holand has always been primarily Leaping Shrubcutter, though it has gained a large Radish Spirit population since that species has been fully absorbed into the Empire. Up until the Grox Defense Initiative, the city relied strictly on faith to protect them. As of 1,778,450,200 GA the city is now fully protected by powerful turrets "just in case". #'Mobberumi:' One of Ehroendus' two major military cities, Virion focuses on defensive technologies for the Wygonakan Empire. Its 60,000,000 citizens are known as Mobberumines. Bobilion System Eminmer #'Debaras:' Debaras ("Desire" in Wygonakan) was founded specifically for the claiming of pink spice, and doing this required the Wygonakan to eradicate a tribal nation on another planet in the system. The trade-off was considered more than worth it. Its 45,000 citizens are known as Debarasans. #'Daputh:' The second colony on Eminmer. Its 45,000 citizens are known as Daputhers. Eulperna System Aercob A forward commander center against Grox invasion attacks. #'Soche:' Soche (Wygonakan for "Vigilance") was placed after a Grox infestation pod nearly infested a world in the system. It now stands as a forward command post against the Grox. Its 45,000 citizens are called Socheas. #'Harkne:' Harkne (Wygonakan for "Diligence") was the 2nd colony on Aercob, constructed in order to back up the main colony during invasion attempts. Its 30,000 citizens are called Harkneans. #'Turger:' Turger (Wygonakan for "Mirth") is the very powerful 3rd colony on Aercob. Though its citizens are very often drunk, they are taught techniques to sober quickly to power the many turrets in the event of an invasion. Its 45,000 citizens are called Turgerians. Dzhaede Although not an official Wygonakan colony, the planet was invaded by the Grox and stopped with help from Accountant-Admiral Feroc Orico. Due to the invasion attempt here, Aercob was immediately colonized and Ehroendiformed in order to provide powerful assistance for the local military deployment against further Grox threats. Issaan System Jayya #'Mobia:' Mobia was built strictly for the greed factor of the Wygonakans wishing to take hold of a cube world after the Radish Spirits terraformed one in another system of theirs. Now, nobody could legally take it, as the Wygonakans had laid official claim to it. Its 1500 citizens are known as Mobians. Mareas #'Algradni:' A former Sangheili colony. Its 60,000 citizens are known as Algradnians. #'Portous:' A former Sangheili colony. Its 60,000 citizens are known as Portousans. Ogygeanta #'Dunmaurot:' Its _____ citizens are known as Dunmaurotians. Kalisty System Jangeth #'Jopel:' Jopel was the first colony on the planet Jangeth and was intended as the start of the Spitysea Protectorate Initiative, to protect the important colony world in the system. Spitysea #'Zollant:' Zollant (Wygonakan for "Avarice") was founded due to the planet's production of the extremely precious purple spice. This would allow them to quickly become a major player in the galactic stage. #'Vaian:' The 2nd colony on the Wygonakan colony world of Spitysea, Vaian is a fortress of purple spice production. #'Mernes:' The third Wygonakan colony on Spitysea, Mernes is considered the happiest place on the planet. Kelea-2 System Fellon #':' #':' #':' Libatalin System The forward command center for relations with the Platypodes, Vorgormon Troopers and Quaberion empires. Balvaethe #'Xenes:' Xenes (Wygonakan for "Beauty") was the Wygonakan's first colony on the first world they Ehroendiformed up to T3 status. Because of this, its citizens consider themselves greater than many others. Its 45,000 citizens are known as Xenesians. #'Orwel:' Orwel is not only the 2nd colony on Balvaethe, but it is also considered the most profitable colony in the entire Wygonakan Empire. Its 60,000 citizens are known as Orwellians. Wolatin System Ravos #'Roarau:' Its 15 citizens are known as Ravosians. Other Systems Altman #':' #':' #':' Chele #':' #':' #':' Dunouror #':' #':' #':' Kadeipetts #':' #':' #':' Spatia #':' #':' #':' Stedaldron #':' #':' #':' Toreck #':' #':' #':' Volacus #':' #':' #':' Galleries Tech Gallery Shogun of Commerce Spore.png|Shogun of Commerce Lucky Ducky Ocean Tours Spore.png|Lucky Ducky Ocean Tours Daymaker Spore.png|Daymaker Wygonakan Glaresis Spore.png|Wygonakan Glaresis GTO High Rise Residential.png|High Rise Residential GTO Father Wygo Turbine Field.png|Father Wygo® Turbine Field GTO Great Trade Stock Exchange.png|Great Trade Stock Exchange GTO Planetary Trade Center.png|Planetary Trade Center Civilization Gallery Wygonakan Drive-By.png|The Dekali Tribal Massacre Wygonakan Carmageddon.png|The Dekali Tribal Massacre Wygonakan Hit n' Run.png|The Dekali Tribal Massacre Allies Gallery Wygonakan Bravideno Portrait.png|Bravideno Wygonakan Exo-Zithflormath Portrait.png|Exo-Zithflormath Wygonakan Hakouichthys Portrait.png|Hakouichthys Wygonakan Kicath Portrait.png|Kicath Wygonakan Platypus Portrait.png|Platypus (Ornithorhynchus sapiens) Wygonakan Triceratops Horridus Portrait.png|''Triceratops horridus sapiens'' Wygonakan Zeta Metroid Portrait.png|Zeta Metroid Space Gallery Wygonakan Wisening.png|The Wisening Trade Initiative begins in 1,778,439,000 GA. Wygonakan Wisening 3.png|The "WTI" effectively cripples its target in 1,778,442,300 GA. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Great Trade Organization Category:The Ancients Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Played Species